Diagnosis: In love with the boss
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si, de repente, te das cuenta de que tu jefe no es lo que parece y que, al contrario de lo que has pensado siempre, es una persona tan maravillosa que acabará por robarte el corazón? ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿No? Pues pasa y deja que Lily Potter te cuente su historia. [HIATUS]
1. Prólogo

**_Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK Rowling, lo único que me llevo yo es la satisfacción de escribir y vuestros comentarios & apoyo :D  
_**

 _¡Hola a todos! Bueno, ya sé que esto de empezar fics cuando tengo ya empezados es de mala educación pero este es cortito y lo he escrito un poco en un arrebato, así que en realidad no os preocupéis que creo que gustará en general. De nuevo vuelvo con mi pareja favorita solo que esta vez en un UA que me lleva rondando la cabeza desde hace unos días. Hacía tiempo que quería escribir sobre médicos y aunque la medimagia me inspira mucho porque me encanta, no conozco tanto sobre ella -y hay que decir también que hay demasiadas lagunas - ni sabría decir qué enfermedades y/o medicinas escribir. Así que por no cagarla, he decidido hacerlos muggles y hablar de la medicina que todos conocemos. Así que sin más que decir...espero que os guste y..._

 _¡A LEER!_

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

Lily dejó su bata en el taquillero y seguidamente lo cerró, cansada. Se arqueó un poco para dejar crujir sus huesos intentando que esto aliviara un poco sus contracturas. Después de todo, había estado de guardia toda la noche y ahora que eran aproximadamente las seis de la mañana, había visto por fin la oportunidad de irse a casa y descansar.

Lily Luna Potter era médico de oncología en el Royal Marsden Hospital de Londres. Hija de uno de los políticos más importantes y queridos de Inglaterra, Harry Potter y de una de las jugadoras de la liga de béisbol femenino más famosa ahora retirada y escritora en _Sports Today_ , Ginevra Potter, prefirió alejarse un poco de la fama de sus padres y hacer algo que le gustaba desde siempre: ayudar personas. Era la más pequeña de tres hermanos y por todo lo nombrado el mundo la miraba con ojos críticos, esperando a que se comportara como la muchacha mimada y caprichosa que suponían que era. Aunque bueno, cierto era que tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios, pero cualquiera que la conociera un poco la podría describir como divertida, amable y trabajadora.

Había luchado muchísimo por estar donde estaba y había estudiado mucho a lo largo de su carrera para tener unas de las mejores notas gracias a las cuales consiguió una beca de excelencia en el Royal, directamente, para hacer las prácticas de su doctorado. Estuvo un año allí como médico interina y al doctorarse, le ofrecieron una plaza fija debido a lo buena que era. Finalmente la pusieron bajo el mando de un jóven médico llamado Scorpius Malfoy. Era un hombre ciertamente atractivo y guapo que robaba el aliento a más de una muchacha, ya fuera enfermera, médico o paciente. ¡E incluso a hombres, dependiendo de gustos!

Aunque todo el mundo sabía -y sino, ya se encargaban los cotilleos de hacerlo saber -que el chico tenía novia y además una bien guapa e importante: la enfermera de la segunda planta de oncología infantil, Halle Parkinson, hija de médicos importantes también. Lily no la conocía en persona pero Violetta, que trabajaba con ella le decía que era una persona ciertamente horrible y se preguntaba cómo alguien podría tener una relación "amorosa" con ella. Aunque la pelirroja pensó que no era tan extraño, ninguno de los dos parecía especialmente una persona gentil y maravillosa. De cualquier manera, no era nadie para opinar, así que trató de hacer caso omiso -aunque a veces su curiosidad era demasiado asquerosamente tentadora -.

Malfoy, además, resultaba ser también el hijo del director del hospital. Lily no había tenido mucha interacción con él pero por lo que había visto, le pareció que era un tipo bastante mujeriego y también algo descerebrado. Estaba segura de que estaba en ese cargo porque su padre le había puesto allí, pues tampoco le había visto ejercer como médico para demostrarle lo bueno que era.

De cualquier manera, prefirió no decir nada y seguir a lo suyo, haciéndolo siempre lo mejor posible. Se llevaba muy bien con sus compañeras, aunque con ninguna tenía una relación tan bonita y especial como con Violetta.

En cuanto a su aspecto físico, era una chica que llamaba muchísimo la atención y no por ser una sexy boom, sino porque tenía un encanto especial; pelirroja, piel clara y llena de pecas marrones, ojos pardos, alta y ciertamente, algo plana de pecho, no se lucía principalmente por tener demasiadas curvas o un cuerpo de escándalo, pero los hoyuelos que se le marcaban en cada mejilla al sonreír la hacían ciertamente guapa.

Se miró al espejito que tenía en la parte de fuera de la taquilla y suspiró. Tenía unas ojeras de oso panda que no le cabían en la cara, había estado 24 horas sin dormir y a veces esas cosas, por muy acostumbrada que estuviera a sus veinte y siete años, le pasaban factura.

-¡Lils! - exclamó una voz justo en el momento en el que se iba a quitar la coleta y soltarse la melena. Una chica bastante más bajita que ella, de pelo azabache y liso, ojos azules y un bonito cuerpo curvilíneo se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-Me has asustado, por dios -murmuró la chica con una mano en el pecho, por lo que la otra rió con suavidad -Te voy a poner laxante en la leche la próxima vez que lo hagas, Violetta, que lo sepas.

-Tus amenazas son música para mis oídos, guapa, que ladras mucho y muerdes poco -respondió ella con diversión mientras que Lily enarcaba una ceja. Abrió otra de las taquillas y dejó el bolso dentro -¿Te vas ya para casa?

-Sí, hija, sí, como me quede un poco más me llevarán al zoológico por confundirme con un oso panda que se dio a la fuga-dijo.

-Exagerada.

-Nada, no exagero nada -respondió con rapidez - voy a comerme la cama con patatas fritas. ¿Tú has visto esto? -se señaló las ojeras - Llevo veinte y cuatro horas sin dormir casi y nada.

Violetta rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, oye, me he dejado la ventana abierta -le dijo, cambiando de tema -ciérramela porfa, que tiene pinta de que va a llover hoy y no quiero que me entre agua en la habitación.

Lily asintió y se despidió de ella. Ambas chicas eran compañeras de piso desde prácticamente principios de carrera y ahora que trabajaban en Londres vivían en Candem Town, muy cerquita de la estación de metro _Mornington Crescent._ Era una casita modesta pero acogedora que ambas pagaban sin la ayuda de sus padres ya, por lo que podían considerarse felizmente independientes.

Dejó las llaves en el pequeño cestito que tenían en el mueble de la entrada y tras cerrar la ventana de su amiga fue a su cuarto, se quitó la falda, los zapatos, medias y el sujetador, dejándose solamente la camiseta y bragas. No le importó no ponerse un pijama, estaba demasiado cansada para eso, así que simplemente se tiró encima de la cama y durmió como si no hubiera mañana.

De hecho, el "mañana" que le esperaría sería bastante intenso, pero eso ella aún no lo sabía.

 _Continuará_

* * *

Bueno, ¡espero que os haya gustado esta dramática introducción a la historia! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ~

Sin mucho más que decir, sigue la línea de puntos y...¡Comenta!

.

.

.

.

.

.

With love,

K


	2. Primer Contacto

**_Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK Rowling, lo único que me llevo yo es la satisfacción de escribir y vuestros comentarios & apoyo :D  
_**

 _¡Buenas! Espero que os haya gustado el cap anterior y...rápidamente os introduzco ya en la historia de verdad. Sin más dilación, no os distraigo más y..._

 _¡A LEER!_

* * *

 **PRIMER CONTACTO**

Aquel día también le tocaba turno de noche, por lo que en cuanto terminó de arreglarse se hizo un vaso de café con leche y se sentó en la mesa office que tenían en el piso que compartían. Letta estaba yendo de un lado para otro, exaltada.

-Ni se te ocurra tomarte un café -le dijo la pelirroja sin inmutarse - como te alteres más pisarás tan fuerte que acabarás haciendo un agujero en el suelo. Y a los vecinos de abajo no les hará ni pizca de gracia, te lo aseguro.

Violetta se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto y le tiró un cojín que Lily esquivó con cierta dificultad.

-¡No me molestes!

-Pero Letta, si es que llevas preparando la maleta tres días, mujer -contestó Lily, rodando los ojos.

-Ya, pero es que hace mucho tiempo que no nos vamos de viaje ¿sabes? -dijo la chica, sacando la maleta del cuarto, ya cerrada del todo. Estaba sonrojada y algo pletórica.

Lily sonrió entonces al verla. Se alegraba tanto por su hermano que no podía explicarlo con palabras. Violetta era lo mejor que le había pasado al chico y lo sabía bien porque le había conocido, sin exagerar, más de treinta novias. Al final, había empezado a sentar cabeza con ella y se les veía realmente felices.

Ambos chicos se veían a medida que podían porque entre que James trabajaba en Scotland Yard como inspector y ambos tenían horarios algo incompatibles -eso y que cuando Letta estaba en Oxford tampoco se podían ver demasiado -, no tenían demasiado tiempo para estar un largo tiempo juntos. Por ello decidieron pedirse las vacaciones a la vez y así hacer su primer viaje de pareja fuera del país. Como era de esperar, Violetta estaba emocionadísima -y él también, por supuesto -.

-Pero no te olvides de traerme alguna cosa ¿eh? -le dijo Lily terminándose su café.

-Que no, pesada, no me olvido -le dijo la chica contando mentalmente las cosas que tenía que haber metido en la maleta -bien, está todo, ahora solo me falta cambiarme -se giró y miró a su amiga con algo de pena -¿estás segura de que no te importa que me vaya? Me sabe mal dejarte sola.

Lily rodó los ojos.

-Síiii mamáaa.

-Oye, no hagas eso que te lo digo en serio. Vas a ir a trabajar de noche mientras que yo me hago un recorrido por Europa del este con mi novio.

-Oh, vaya, suena muy sacrificado -espetó la pelirroja, sarcástica -venga no me seas tonti, que aquí todos somos mayorcitos. Pasadlo muy bien y traedme muchas cosas, que además hace tiempo que no tenéis tiempo para vosotros dos.

Violetta asintió y posteriormente suspiró. Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared y observó que eran las ocho y media de la noche.

-Bien, mi vuelo sale a las once -se dijo a sí misma.

-Y el mío sale ahora -murmuró Lily mirando el reloj de su muñeca. Dejó la taza en la pila, cogió su bolso y fue hacia su amiga para darle un abrazo muy fuerte -tened mucho cuidado ¿vale? Enviadme muchas postales para saber cositas de vosotros y nos vemos en dos semanas.

-Tú también Lils, ten mucho cuidado y cierra bien la puerta, no vaya a ser que te entre alguien, recuerda que una vez intentaron forzarnos la puerta y...

-Y si lo hacen cojo una sartén y le empiezo a pegar de hostias hasta que se quede tieso en el suelo. No sé si te lo he dicho alguna vez, pero soy médico y resulta que uno cuando estudia medicina suele conocer los puntos vitales y sus localizaciones así que...

Letta le pegó un suave puñetazo en el hombro. Lily era mucho más alta que ella y no había otra manera de devolverle las cosas, menos cuando la dejaba sin palabras.

-Vale, vale, bueno, me tengo que ir que llego súper tarde. Buen viaje, dile a mi hermano que le quiero ¿vale?

Violetta sonrió y acto seguido, Lily cerró la puerta tras ella, saliendo del apartamento y dirigiéndose a la calle.

Cogió el coche y se fue a trabajar. Hacía poco que se lo había comprado; pero es que vivía a una hora y media o dos del trabajo en metro y le venía mejor ir en coche. Era un poco más caro por las tasas de circulación, pero es que le valía la pena porque llegaba en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-Doctora Potter -le dijo Beatrice, una de sus enfermeras, al verla entrar en la sala de taquillas -se te ve algo apurada ¿pasa algo?

-Uf, qué va -dijo la chica, suspirando -he salido corriendo de casa y casi me da un infarto porque he pillado un atasco por Hyde Park, se ve que había un semáforo deteriorado y estaban los agentes regulando el tráfico.

-Ay qué mal -contestó la muchacha, poniendo cara de asco -yo salgo antes de casa por eso, odio cuando pasa eso, al final acabas tardando más. Pero bueno, al menos no has llegado tan tarde.

-No, porque siempre procuro salir con media hora de antelación pero mira, he llegado justísima -dijo, abrochándose el último botón de su bata - bueno, ¿qué hay para mi hoy? Nos queda una larga noche por delante.

-Pues sí, tienes una nueva paciente -le dijo -espera que te traigo el historial.

-Llévamelo al despacho, acabo de arreglarme y voy.

La enfermera asintió y Lily guardó lo que le quedaba en la taquilla, se hizo una coleta, se puso el endoscopio en el cuello y se fue hacia su despacho. Allí Bea le tendió el susodicho historial y la pelirroja se puso manos a la obra.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se alojaba la nueva paciente y le oprimió un poco el pecho encontrarse con una chica tan joven. Sabía que tenía 22 años, pero saberlo y verla cara a cara eran cosas completamente diferentes. Una de las razones por las que no se había atrevido a especializarse en oncología infantil.

-Hola -le dijo con una sonrisa amable en la cara.

La chica se giró hacia ella y la observó con interés. Parecía una cara entre sorpresa y...¿decepción? No sabría definirlo muy bien, la verdad. De cualquier manera trató de obviarlo y seguir con lo suyo. La muchacha era algo bajita, tenía un cuerpo muy bonito y de cara era guapísima. Tenía además un pelazo rubio, largo y liso que cualquier modelo envidiaría, estaba segura de ello.

-Soy la doctora Potter -le dijo tendiéndole la mano -Eres Astrid, ¿cierto?

Hubo un momento de silencio prolongado, pero finalmente la chica sonrió un poco y le devolvió el gesto.

-Astrid, en efecto. Astrid Malfoy.

Lily se sintió observada entonces, como si esperara que la trataran diferente solo por haber pronunciado aquel apellido y eso la hizo sentirse extraña. Frunció un poco el ceño pero trató de no pensar en ello. Por supuesto que sabía que se apellidaba Malfoy y que era familia del director de la clínica, no era tonta. En fin.

-Bien, Astrid -le dijo, aquí tengo apuntado que te han hecho un TAC y que tienes una neoplasia en el lóbulo occipital.

-En efecto -contestó ella. Parecía deliberadamente serena, cosa que la hizo sentir algo incómoda, no era normal que una paciente se tomara de una forma tan neutral su posible enfermedad. Ella pareció haberse dado cuenta y emitió una risa cínica - no me gusta auto compadecerme, eso es todo.

Lily parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida. La respuesta la había pillado por sorpresa.

-Lo siento, no quería insinuar nada extraño -dijo, apenada -es solo que no es normal.

-Ya lo sé, no te preocupes, cosas que pasan.

De nuevo, hubo un silencio. algo tenso.

-Bueno, Astrid, ¿podría pedirte por favor que te cambiaras de ropa? Se ha ordenado tu ingreso y me han asignado como tu médico a cargo.

La rubia la miró un momento y después suspiró, ahora ya visiblemente decepcionada.

-No se ofenda doctora -le dijo, sin mirarla -estoy contenta de que sea usted mi médico. Me han dicho muy buenas cosas de su trabajo, pero...¿sabe? Me hubiera gustado mucho que mi hermano fuera mi médico.

Lily no supo qué contestar, así que tras unos segundos de silencio, siguió los instintos de su corazón y se sentó al lado de la chica en la cama, la miró y le sonrió.

-Puedes tutearme si quieres, llámame Lily -Astrid la miró algo sorprendida por la cercanía y sinceridad de la médico hacia su persona- si vamos a estar trabajando juntas lo mejor es estar cómodas la una con la otra ¿no?

La rubia siguió mirándola con interés, esperando a que continuara hablando.

-Y en cuanto a lo que esperabas...bueno, estoy segura de que tendrá una muy buena razón para no haber tomado tu caso.

Astrid se echó para atrás, quedando tumbada en la cama y poniendo cara de hastío.

-Nah, no te creas. Mi hermano y yo no tenemos la mejor relación de todas formas. Han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros.

-Bueno, pero sigues siendo su hermana -le dijo ella -yo me peleo mucho con los míos pero a pesar de todo, les quiero muchísimo.

-No es lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque...bueno...-suspiró -da igual, son cosas mías. De cualquier manera -se incorporó de nuevo y miró a Lily con una sonrisa -voy a ponerme esa bata horrorosa que tenéis en este hospital para los pacientes.

Lily no insistió más al respecto en la relación que tenía Astrid con Scorpius Malfoy, no era de su incumbencia de todas formas, pero sí que era verdad que le reconcomía la curiosidad.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Voy a mandar a Beatrice para que te tome unas muestras ¿de acuerdo? -dijo -cualquier cosa que necesites llámame y vendré en seguida. Hoy estaré toda la noche aquí.

-Suena divertido -le dijo Astrid con una sonrisa algo cínica. Se había quitado los pantalones ya.

-Créeme, no te lo puedes ni imaginar -contestó Lily de la misma manera.

La rubia, al ver que le seguía el rollo no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a reír.

-Me caes bien, Lily.

Ésta sonrió y, con un gesto sencillo se despidió de ella, saliendo definitivamente por la puerta.

Había sido muy extraña la primera toma de contacto con su nueva paciente. No sabría catalogarla de ninguna manera, pero si tuviera que decir alguna cosa, sería que la había dejado muerta de curiosidad por todas las incógnitas que ello conllevaba. ¿Por qué Scorpius Malfoy o el mismo Draco no se hacían cargo personalmente de ella? No es que se menospreciara a si misma, pero no era precisamente la mejor oncóloga de la clínica. Era buena, sí, pero no la mejor básicamente porque le faltaba aún mucha experiencia.

Simplemente no lo entendía. Aunque esperaba de verdad, mucho más de verdad de lo que solía desear, que la neoplasia fuera benigna y pudieran extirpársela sin complicaciones. Así que lo primero que hizo al llegar a su despacho fue ojear las radiografías que le habían hecho previamente a su ingreso.

Ella había hecho su tesis doctoral sobre los tumores benignos y sus posibles orígenes dispares, así que echó un vistazo a todo antes de irse a ver a sus otros pacientes.

Se tomaba algún café y trabajaba; volvía a tomar café y de nuevo trabajaba. De noche no solía haber mucha faena de todas formas y debía mantenerse despierta con algo hasta que se terminara su turno.

Aquel día, además, terminaba a las dos de la mañana, por lo que podría irse a descansar relativamente pronto. Debía descansar por la mañana, pues a la tarde debía ir para hacerle las pruebas a Astrid -las tenía programadas para las 18:00 -.

Se frotó los ojos, tratando de apartar un poco el cansancio de ella, al menos hasta llegar a su casa. Estaba parada en un semáforo esperando a que éste se pusiera en verde. Más o menos a la altura del Soho. El barrio, a pesar de ser la madrugada del jueves, estaba llena de gente buscando fiesta, Drag queens despampanantes y alguna que otra pareja -o rollete - besándose frenéticamente contra alguna pared.

Abrió la ventana para respirar algo de aire y fue entonces cuando se fijó bien en lo que había en la acera de en frente. Un hombre joven pegándole empujones a otro moreno. La situación parecía estar comenzando a ponerse algo violenta y Lily se debatió internamente entre lo que debía hacer o no.

Finalmente, gruñó en voz alta, aparcó en doble fila, salió del coche y fue hacia allí escopetada.

-¡Eh, capullo, yo solo quería darte un beso cabrón! -exclamó el moreno -¡¿Qué pasa que eres homófobo o qué?! ¡Aquí no eres bienvenido chaval! -y le pegó un empujón en el pecho.

El rubio, tambaleándose, hizo ademán de pegarle un puñetazo y Lily, viendo eso, aligeró el paso y salió corriendo hacia él, apartándole de allí sin demasiada dificultad. El tipo parecía tener serios problemas de coordinación manos-pies.

-¡Cabrón! -exclamó el rubio arrastrando las palabras - ¡Vete a besar a tu puta madre! ¡Ni siquiera tienes un polvo! ¡Me gustan las tetas! ¿Te enteras? ¡LAS TETAS!

Lily rodó los ojos, algo sonrojada y lo empujó hacia una pared. Al otro chico se lo llevaron dos chicos que Lily supuso serían sus amigos y centró su atención en el espécimen que tenía delante.

Yaciendo medio inconsciente, con la mirada en marte, las pupilas dilatadas y el aliento apestoso estaba ni más ni menos que su excelentísimo y guapísimo jefe, Scorpius Malfoy.

-Estás para el arrastre -murmuró la chica. Le metió la mano en los bolsillos, buscando un teléfono móvil para ver si podía llamar a algún amigo o algo para que se lo llevaran pero cuando dio con el aparato éste estaba apagado -vaya hombre.

Puso los brazos en jarra y le miró. ¿Qué haría? Después de todo no podía irse sin más y dejarle allí, parecía que se fuera a morir en ese mismo instante.

-Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer...-suspiró.

Le ayudó a apoyarse en su hombro y, a duras penas, se lo llevó al coche. Como no podía dejarle en ningún otro sitio seguro, se lo llevó a su piso, le dejó encima de su cama, quitándole los zapatos y los calcetines.

-Ala, así al menos se te airean los pies y te entra fresquito.

Después le hizo tomarse una pastilla para la resaca y un vaso de agua fresca. Abrió la ventana dejando la mosquitera puesta y fue a cambiarse. Estaba algo frustrada porque entre una cosa y otra eran ya las cuatro y media de la mañana. Pero bueno, quisiera o no, fue ella la que se había metido en aquel lío, nadie más.

Se puso su pijama y se sentó en la cama, mirándole un segundo con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que le tenía tan cerca y le resultaba extraño. Dejó caer su espalda contra el colchón y ni se dio cuenta del momento en el que se quedó dormida en esa postura. Posteriormente, mientras dormía, fue cambiando de posición hasta que finalmente quedó tumbada del todo en la cama, mirando hacia el lado opuesto al de él.

Scorpius abrió los ojos con un ligero dolor de cabeza y muchísima pesadez. Olía a lavanda a su alrededor y no comprendía por qué. Al menos no hasta que no los abrió del todo y giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, donde vio una alborotada cabellera pelirroja acostada a su lado.

Frunció el ceño y se apretó la sien con la mano derecha, incorporándose en la cama.

Miró fijamente a la figura y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la conocía.

-¿Qué cojones...? -murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

No es que no le hiciera gracia la situación pero estaba realmente confundido. Se miró a sí mismo y vio que seguía vestido con exactamente la misma ropa que el día anterior a excepción de los calcetines y zapatos, que no , pensó, seguramente habría alguna explicación para todo aquello.

Sacó sus propias conclusiones y no creyó estar muy alejado, así que se levantó de la cama y comenzó a explorar un poco la casa en busca de la cocina. Si sus teorías eran ciertas, probablemente tendría que agradecerle con un increíble desayuno el haberle salvado de lo que quiera que fuera lo que estuviera haciendo. Y estaba bastante seguro de que, en el estado en el que estaba, fuera lo que fuere, seguramente sería muy vergonzoso.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno, ¡espero que os haya gustado esta dramática introducción a la historia! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ~

Sin mucho más que decir, sigue la línea de puntos y...¡Comenta!

.

.

.

.

.

.

With love,

K


End file.
